A Man's Fight
by Lovethatfandom1540
Summary: America's been hiding a secret from the other Nations for years. Known as Alfred F. Jones to everyone, is actually Amelia F. Jones. Though not a secret to her boss, it is a fact only known to her brother, Canada, and England. It's the American Civil War and Amelia, like every other woman, isn't allowed to fight. What is she to do? Rated T for violence (It /is/ the Civil War.)
1. A Man's Fight

America was tired. The war had been pulling her in so many directions that she had no idea what was what anymore. The only thing she did know, was that she had to win. She had to keep her nation together. America's personification ducked as a shot rang out through the forest she was running through, her close cropped hair and baggy uniform becoming covered in mud and the blood of her fellow Union soldiers, her citizens.

Like hundreds of women on either side of the fight, she was dressed as a man, having to pretend to be something she wasn't in order to fight. Despite being the representation of the country itself, she was still mostly subject to their laws. In this case, being a woman dressed as a man in the army. Cause for treason. Amelia thought back to the tales told to her when she was but a colony by Iggy, the stories of France's love, Jeanne d'Arc, and her punishment for daring to do this exact thing. The punishment for treason was execution, and therein lies the problem. She would just come right back to life, for as long as her country survives, she too will live. And honestly, she didn't want a repeat of the which trial debacle.

Even her boss, President Lincoln, was unaware of her current location; in fact, thinking her up north with her brother Canada. His belief in this shocked the Nation, she and her twin had not been on speaking terms in many years, since before the Seven Years War. With his people supporting and giving refuge to the South, the mere thought of her staying with him was preposterous. She will always love her twin, but at this point, she kind of hated him.

Dressing as a man was nothing new to America, nearly the entire world thought her male and would for quite some time. Unless you were vicious like Belarus or Hungary, women were not seen as good countries; thusly, unlike many of the women in the same position, America did not hold the constant fear of being caught. After all, if none of the other countries had caught on in the nearly 250 years since she was first made a Colony, the chances of one of her random citizens finding out was infinitesimal.

A nearby explosion brought America out of her thoughts, the Nation stood and began to advance with the rest of her troop. Every time she pulled the trigger she cringed inside, the horror of killing her own citizens filling her heart. Still, she continued on and defended her troop all for the singular goal of ending this war as soon as possible.

A year in, yet there was no end in sight. Her boss' estimation of three months seemed like a dream at this point. The quick solution she and Lincoln had been hoping for at the beginning of the war had fallen through, leaving them with no other choice. Brother against brother, father against son, a Nation against her people. There was so much death, America could feel the gap in her soul where her citizens once rested. The emptiness haunted her. This is why she fought, to end the killing and bring her people back to one. She could feel it, they were so close to fully succeeding, so close to leaving her and creating their own nation, one born into war, one not knowing peace.

Looking across enemy lines she saw a soldier determined to continue on, to fight for the Confederacy. Behind the mask of a soldier, America saw the truth. The soldier was a woman just like her, fighting a man's fight. Their eyes locked and she can tell the Confederate soldier sees it too, something only another woman playing a role would be able to see. That flash of recognition is all that either woman needed; so, they turned their guns to another soldier, to someone who won't be caught if they get medical attention. If the other gets shot, it won't be by them.

When the battle ended and both sides moved to retrieve their dead and wounded, America saw her, that woman in a Confederacy uniform. She yet lived, but was injured, remaining on the ground. Glancing around and seeing no one in that particular area, America crouched down next to the injured woman. Bringing her canteen up to the Confederate woman's lips, America began to speak.

"The name's Alfred Jones, what's yours?" She asked, giving her male name to be on the safe side, you never knew who was sneaking around. The soldier coughs slightly and turns confused eyes on the Nation.

"Harry Buford," She stated plainly, giving America a hard, distrusting stare. "Why do you help me?"

America sighed and put the cap back on her canteen. "I'm not here to indiscriminately kill citizens, I'm here to end this war before too many loose their lives. Union or Confederate, it doesn't matter right now. Lives are lives." The Nation looked Buford over, finding the main concern to be a shot through the soldier's calf. Pulling the last of her bandages from her pack on her hip, America pulled the woman's pant leg up and wrapped the gunshot wound, enough to keep the woman from bleeding out before she got medical attention. "That should last you long enough. You won't be able to keep from going to the medics though. I'm sorry." She really was, the woman would be fined, and possibly worse, all for her desire to fight.

Buford groaned and sat up, leaning against a nearby tree, "I knew it would come sooner or later," She admitted, "I was hoping it would be later, though." America cracked a small smile at the wounded woman.

Glancing around one more time, and still seeing no one in sight, America reached over to shake the Confederate soldiers hand. "Amelia Jones." She introduced herself using her true human name with a secretive smile.

"Loreta Velazquez" Buford - Velazquez - introduces in much the same way, shaking the Nation's hand. Both women heard movement from the Confederate side of the battle and tensed. "You must go now, before they arrive. I will be fine." Loreta said urgently, motioning the Nation to leave. America nodded and stood, giving a parting salute before moving back to her side, heading back towards the Union camp.

"May God watch over you, Loreta." America whispered to herself as she walked out of sight. Throwing herself back into her male mindset, America walked into camp with her head held high. This war would be won.

**The next chapter will be some background on the history behind this story, if anyone is interested. Loreta Velazquez was a real person during the American Civil War and is fairly notable.**


	2. Loreta's Story

Loreta Velazquez was a Cuban born woman. Born June 26, 1842 to a wealthy family. At age 7, she was sent to school in New Orleans, where she resided with her aunt. When she was 14, she eloped with an officer in the Texas army.

When Texas seceded from the Union in 1861, her husband joined the Confederate army and Velazquez pleaded with him to allow her to join him. Loreta had a uniform made and disguised herself as a man, taking the name Harry T. Buford. At the time, women were only allowed onto the battlefields to work the hospitals and as cooks at the time, and to do as Loreta did would typically get you sent home, if not jailed or institutionalized.

Loreta traveled north, fighting as an 'Independent Soldier' Joining a regiment in time to fight the Battle of First Manassas (Bull Run) and the Battle of Ball's Bluff. (July 21, 1861 and October 21, 1861) Shortly afterwards, she went to Washington, DC, where she returned to acting as female was able to gather intelligence for the Confederacy. When she went back to the South, Loreta was made an official member of the detective corps.

Eventually, she wished to return to battle so she donned her disguise as and went to Tennesee to fight. Loreta fought at the battle of Fort Donelson and was injured in the foot. Fearing exposure, she fled to New Orleans and avoiding the medics. Still in her male disguise, Loreta was arrested in New Orleans for being a possible Union spy. She was cleared of the charges, but was fined for impersonating a man, and released.

She immediately headed back to Tennessee, and fought with a regiment she knew at the Battle of Shiloh on April 6-7, 1862. While on burial detail, she was wounded in the side by an exploding shell, and an army doctor discovered her true gender. Loreta decided at this point to end her career as a soldier, and she returned to New Orleans.

Not content to sit out the rest of the war, Loreta then went to Richmond to volunteer her services as a spy. She was able to travel freely in both the South and the North, working in both male and female disguises until the end of the war.

Loreta was not the only woman on the battlefield in the Civil War. Records report that there were between 400 - 750 women fighting in the war, on either side. No one truly knows which side of the war Loreta was on as she played spy for both sides.

The idea for this one-shot came when we watched a documentary in my history class on Loreta and her exploits in the war. The idea of a Fem!America and Loreta meeting on the battlefield was a quick one to come. Which battle took a bit longer on my part. I actually discussed the idea behind it, looking for more information, from my professor who isn't my favorite person.


End file.
